As shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a conventional pluggable transceiver module has a housing structure including a case 4, a plurality of partitioning plates 41 provided in the case 4, and a plurality of elastic-leaf members 42 assembled to a free edge of the case and free ends of the partitioning plates 41 by way of spot welding. The fully assembled housing structure can be used to form a pluggable transceiver module.
While the elastic-leaf members 42 are fixedly assembled to the free edge of the case 4 and the free ends of the partitioning plates 41 by spot welding, there is not any other additional engaging or fastening element provided between them. Therefore, the elastic-leaf members 42 tend to separate from the case 4 and the partitioning plates 41 after the housing structure has been used over a period of time. Further, the spot welding also requires increased time, labor, and manufacturing procedures.
It is therefore desirable and tried by the inventor to develop an improved housing structure for a pluggable transceiver module, so that the housing structure can be easily and securely assembled without the need of spot welding.